FPC16
Festiwal Kultury Przerażającej! Echa kroków w nocnej szkole !! (恐怖の文化祭！夜の学校に響くく足音 „Kyoufu no Bunkasai! Yoru no Gakkou ni Hibiku Ashioto !!”?) To 16. odcinek sezonu Fresh Precure! a także 258 odcinek serii Precure. Opis Fabuły Love, Inori i Miki przynoszą do klasy wiele przedmiotów, aby omówić festiwal. Dołączył do nich Daisuke, niosący manekina, nosząc maskę inspirowaną Frankensteinem. Love jest pod wrażeniem tego, a następnie dyskutują o swoim pomyśle, aby stworzyć Nawiedzony Dom, i po uzgodnieniu postanawiają udać się na stoisko z pączkami Kaoru, aby trochę pogadać. Jest tam również Hayato, jedzący pączki i słuchający muzyki. Daisuke wspomina, że jego siostra dała mu zapasy, a Love wspomina o użyteczności jego związku z kimś w Trójcy. Hayato zdejmuje słuchawki, by usłyszeć „moc macierzyństwa”, i uważa, że rozmawiają o Infinity. Kiedy pudełko wypadło z paczki worków, wierzy, że może w nim być Infinity, ale Daisuke chwyta je. Później w szkole Love skończyła zakładanie dekoracji Daisuke, gdy przybywają jego przyjaciele, wspominając, że jeszcze nic nie zrobił. Przypadkowo przewraca szkielet, który zawiesili i próbuje go podnieść, podobnie jak Love - ale po dotknięciu ich rąk wpada w panikę, a on przewraca się i Love pyta go, dlaczego jej nie pomógł. Daisuke jest rozgniewany i twierdzi, że wcale się tym nie przejmuje, co powoduje, że Love głoduje. Kiedy szkoła się kończy, Love wciąż ma zły nastrój, kiedy zaczyna padać. Wspomina, że zapomniała zamknąć okna w szkole, powodując przemoknięcie jednego z rekwizytów, gdy przybywa i próbuje to naprawić. Okazało się, że Daisuke wciąż tam jest i oferuje pomoc, gdy grzmot na zewnątrz zaczyna głośno klaskać i straszyć go. Love oferuje mu chusteczki, które mogą posłużyć za zatyczki do uszu do blokowania dźwięku, a on jest zaskoczony, że nie wyśmiewała się z niego i zdała sobie sprawę, że cały czas się trzęsie. Akceptuje tkanki i wznawiają próbę naprawy rekwizytów razem. Gdy to robią, Westar tworzy szkielet Nakewameke. Kiedy Daisuke i Love słyszą dźwięk, zakładają, że szkielet upadł ponownie i udają się na zewnątrz, by go znaleźć, gdy nagle koścista ręka zaciska się na ich ramionach i zdają sobie sprawę, że szkielet stał się Nakewameke. Zaskoczona tym, Love szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z dzieła w Labiryncie. Ale zanim zdołała cokolwiek z tym zrobić, odciąga Daisuke w bezpieczne miejsce. Wysyła Miki i Inori wiadomość, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może się przed nim przemienić i patrzy, jak szkoła powoli zmienia się w prawdziwy nawiedzony dom. Wtedy Daisuke zderza się z barierą, gdy Love ląduje w otchłani. Love, pozostawiona sama z Nakewameke, próbuje się przemienić, ale Daisuke nagle pojawia się ponownie. Zajmuje się tym, ale ku ich szokowi pojawiają się jeszcze dwa szkielety. Aby się schronić, duet zamyka się sam w Labolatorium i Daisuke komentuje, że martwił się o Love po jej zniknięciu. Nie są w stanie zatrzymać się na sentymentie, gdy nagle szkielety włamują się do pokoju, a duet szybko ucieka drugim wyjściem i wychodzi na zewnątrz, a Westar i Nakewameke ich okrążają. Love każe Daisuke uciekać, ale nie chce odejść, mówiąc, że ją ochroni. Nie chce się ruszać, a błyskawica i grzmot w tle przerywają jego głos; jednak jego odwaga trwa krótko, gdy Love zdaje sobie sprawę, że zemdlał na miejscu. Miki i Inori przybywają w samą porę, więc trio przemienia się w Precure. Szkielety atakują ich, gdy Westar nakazuje im przekazać Daisuke. Peach chroni go, podczas gdy Berry i Pine walczą z dwoma Nakewameke, a Pine używa Healing Prayer Fresh i usunęłą kopie, podczas gdy Miki walczy z prawdziwym Nakewameke na dachu. Próbuje użyć Espoir Shower, ale to nie działa. Nakewameke przynosi Daisuke do Westara i bierze pudełko z kieszeni, a następnie Nakewameke rzuca Daisuke i prawie uderza znak w pobliżu. Ale właśnie wtedy Chiffon interweniuje, aby go chronić. Peach wykonuje Love Sunshine Fresh w Westara i pokonują Nakewameke. Podczas gdy Cure są teraz w lepszym nastroju, Berry zastanawia się, dlaczego nie była w stanie walczyć z Nakewameke, i została zmieszana. Później nawiedzony dom działa, a Love i Daisuke wdają się w jeden ze swoich przypadkowych argumentów. Pomimo zachowywania się dobrze, Miki zastanawia się, dlaczego brakuje jej Cure Stick, którą ostatnio otrzymała Love i Inori. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fresh Precure! Kategoria:Fresh Precure! odcinki